1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a carrying device for a dingy, and more particularly to a support and rigging apparatus for stowing a dingy on the stem of a larger vessel.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Dunn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,126 describes a device for storing and carrying an inflatable pontoon boat on a yacht. The device features upwardly opening hooks that engage a pontoon so that the boat may rest against the stem of the yacht. The hooks are supported on a post attached to a stem pulpit. The boat may be hoisted upwardly using a line attached to one pontoon and then into the hooks in which position the boat is fastened in place with line.
Sandrow, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,358 describes a dinghy rigging mechanism designed to permit the expeditious recovery, hoisting and stowing of a small boat or dinghy in an upright position at the stem of a main vessel. The invention is devised to be readily detached from the main vessel and stowed to avoid unsightly presence of the equipment when it is not being used.
The rigger equipment may be detachably affixed for use directly on the transom of a vessel or adapted to be detachably secured at the trailing edge of a swim platform. The mechanism is devised to dip into the water, allowing the small boat or dinghy to be floated into position on the arms of the rigging apparatus. Since the dinghy is recovered while being maintained upright, the outboard motor or steering equipment need not be removed from the dinghy in order to recover and stow the small craft on the vessel.
Burke, U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,475 describes a bracket for securing a dinghy to a yacht. The bracket has a member adapted to fit over one of the pontoon portions of the dinghy. The bracket has, at one end thereof, an element for removably securing the member to the yacht. The bracket also comprises a mounting assembly for mounting the member to the dinghy.
Maurizio, U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,275 describes the onboard dinghy cradle which comprises a framework of hollow tubings which are secured together by fittings and connectors. The framework produced includes bottom cross members which extend across the width of the dinghy at a predetermined distance below the bottom surface thereof. Side tubings are also provided for positioning one side of the dinghy close to a supporting surface for the cradle, such as a swim platform, and to keep the dinghy from moving away as it is being boarded or left. The cradle is pivotally mounted to the supporting structure so it can be pivoted to a vertical storage position, having the dinghy, with or without a small motor attached thereto, up and out of the water.
Weaver, U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,295 describes a davit for an inflatable dinghy or other small inflatable boat including a pair of lock devices secured to the stem of the carrier boat for engaging and supporting hanger assembly mounted on the inflatable dinghy and enabling the dinghy, to be swung between in-water and out-of-water positions, and a pair of stand-off brackets attached to the stem of the carrier boat that support the inflatable dinghy in its raised out-of water position. Each hanger assembly has an outboard catch supported by a resilient, flexible pad which in turn is adhesively secured to the dinghy sidewall or causing the support pad to separate therefrom.
Lasco, U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,593, discloses a mechanical device for lifting a dinghy out of the water and storing the dinghy on the side of the water along side a conventional dry dock.
The prior art teaches various large cradles and various hoist and davit systems. However, the prior art does not teach an invention which provides the stability of a support cradle and the simplicity and ease of use of a simple hoist. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.